Of Beasts and Monsters
by ChickyGirl
Summary: "A smile curled my lips as a tingling formed along my cheeks, under my eyes. 'She's alive' 'Bella' "


**Of Beasts and Monsters**

 **Twilight/ Vampire Diaries**

 **Bella/ Damon**

 **Rated T**

 **Supernatural/ Romance**

 **Word Count: 850**

 **Summary: A smile curled my lips as a tingling formed along my cheeks, under my eyes. _"She's alive!" "Bella!"_**

 ** _I._**

I was going to die.

But I am not afraid.

I have never been afraid of death.

Many times I have faced death in my short life, in only but a couple of years. The thing I was most scared of was the pain, but I knew it would end, as all things do. There are many religions in this world, so many gods, so many beliefs that told of how death of the natural body was not the end of your soul- meaning reincarnation. That was what I believed in, but not in the actual transformation of the soul.

More like the adding to the soul- the adding of the Beast.

 _ **II.**_

I looked down to my hand that held a vial of thick red liquid that I knew for a fact tasted like a piece of the finest chocolate and bourbon combination. It was only supposed to use for emergencies, and I guess this qualified as an one. Or for when I was ready to take it.

I knocked it back, and moaned at the familiar taste; a smell accompanying it that brought back the image of glittering blue eyes twinkling with hidden secrets, and a pale mouth curled at the corners in a smirk.

 ** _III._**

The definition of the word Beast is a four legged animal that will attack with, or without provocation. Anything that runs, crawls, flies, or slithers is considered misunderstood for nothing other than it doesn't walk on two legs. Many of these could be called a Beast.

But what if a Beast walked on two legs?

Would the world spin off it's axis?

Would the sun stop shining?

The answer's no. They wouldn't.

The definition of a Monster is an imaginary creature in a storybook that is large and frightening.

They are not only in children's stories.

They are here, walking on two feet. Living among the people of the world, hidden, breathing with two lungs, and sustaining their live source with sharpened canines.

 ** _IV._**

I learned long ago that I didn't fit in this world. I had always attracted the unnatural- human, animal or other.

I stood shivering in the cold, waiting for my death in the form of a pale skinned redhead. And I knew she would succeed this time. I shouldn't have waited this long. So many lives were on the line, and some would die, or be wounded. But I wasn't sure I really cared. That was another thing unnatural about my mind.

Edward, who stood by my side, had said that was what had drawn him to me in the first place. Maybe something was wrong with me to not care about someone who was willing to die for me.

Jacob stood on the other side of me, radiating warmth. He was another who was willing to risk his life for mine own.

They didn't understand. I was ready to die. I hoped for it.

And I got my wish in the form of death with the face of a woman, carved as if from stone framed in long tangled curls the color of thin blood. Snarls surrounded me, growls, and blurs, but I moved not from my spot.

A sharp prick in my neck, and a sharp twist brought darkness.

The word "NO!" the last I heard for a while.

 ** _V._**

I could hear whispers.

 _"We won. But we lost."_

 _"Its was all for nothing."_

Air was on either side of me, and I could feel hardness at my back.

 _"She should be cold by now. It's not normal."_

I could feel every fiber of fabric from what covered my nakedness, my hands twined together resting on my stomach.

 _"What will we tell Charlie?"_

I saw a man in the darkness of my mind, a young man with untidy dark brown hair, a beard on the chin. A warmth spread from my heart.

 _"My mate."_

That's not right. I was confused. The voice was the wrong one. Another man replaced the pale skinned man. A man with no discernable age, wavy black hair falling across his forehead. The warmth spread to my extremities.

 _"Do you hear that?"_

I could hear it. A heartbeat. My heartbeat.

A smile curled my lips as a tingling formed along my cheeks, under my eyes.

 _"She's alive!"_

 _"Bella!"_

 ** _VI._**

I stood in front of him. The love of my life that would now be significantly longer than before. Teenagers stood behind him, confused looks on their faces as he stared at me. Unblinking.

We had not seen each other in years. Had not heard each other's voices in years

He approached me, lifting large hands to cup my cheeks.

Had not touched one another in years.

 _"La mia Isabella."_

I smiled tentatively, only a quirk of my lips really as our foreheads touched and my hands rose to his forearms.

 _"Il mio Damon."_

I closed my eyes and revealed in his peace.

I was home.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Check out my other stories, and reviews are appreciated! XOXO**


End file.
